Secret Life as Austin M Moon
by RossianGirlR5er
Summary: Austin has three biggest secrets that no one knew about. But, will his secrets affect people he love forever? Careful! There are some lemon in multiple chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I'm Austin M. Moon. Don't even bother asking about my middle name, because it is too embarrassing! Anyway, I am overnight internet sensation. I want to let you know that I have three biggest secrets that no one know about, even my best friends Ally, Dez, and Trish. My parents know only one of my secrets. But I refuse to let my mom and dad know my two other secrets. If they know the rest of them, they would kick me out of the house for sure. I want to keep my secrets safe.

"Austin Monica Moon, get in here! Now," Trish shrieked from upstairs.

Thanks a lot, Trish! Now my audience knows my middle name, and I pretty sure that everybody in the store heard her. I walked upstairs and entered the practice room. Trish's eyes glowed with happiness. "Trish, is everything okay," I asked in, concern.

"Austin! Dez asked me out! Now we're officially a couple! I am so happy," she said while holding Dez's hand.

"Congrats, you two! I am so proud of you guys," said happily and little hit of sadness.

Dez said, "Oh, and Trish! I love you so much that I broke up with Mrs. President to date you!"

Trish looked at him in shock, "Dez! What the fuck? Mrs. President?!"

Dez looked at her and said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "well, yeah! That was my pizza's name! But I broke up with her before I ate her!"

"Awww, Dez! That's so sweet," Trish cooed.

"Okay, guys! Austin and I need to work on a new song right now for his concert next week," Ally said, while entering the practice room.

Thank you, Ally! I couldn't stand watching them in love. But I missed my love of life so much! I am in relationship, and they knew about it. They don't know who it is, but they decided not to push it. Ally is dating Dallas and Trez is happening. They felt bad that I am not with my love of life. All of the sudden, Trez started eating each other's faces off. I groaned because I missed doing that! They still don't get my hint. I picked up my guitar and played a chord, and the windows in the store broke. I turned around, and they were still making out. OH MY FUCKING GOSH! I walked up to them and pulled them apart. They pull their bodies apart except for their lips. And seriously, they were like magnets, because they haven't stopped for fifteen minutes. Finally, a new thought came to me. I knew it was wrong, but that was the only way to break up their lips. So I said, "I see that you have a phone call from your other girlfriend, Dez"

Trish and Dez broke apart. Trish looked like she was about to slap Dez, but I stopped her. "Trish, I did that so you can stop eating your faces off."

Ally and I looked at the embarrassed Trez couple. "Sorry," they mumbled and exited the practice room.

"I thought they never motherfucking stop," I said with relief.

"I agree, Austin! Okay, let's us work on the lyrics," Ally said.

We worked together for three hours. We were finished with the song and went downstairs and I thought I would never see Trez kissing again. They were behind the counter, kissing. I cleared my throat and they stopped kissing. I noticed that I have a phone call.

"Hey! I miss you! Are you coming to Miami? Or are you here yet," I said anxiously.

"Well, I missed you and…my flight," the caller responded.

"Man! You missed the damn flight? I am so mad at…" before I had a chance to finish my sentence, I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

I turned around to see who it was. I can't believe it. The one of my biggest secrets was actually standing right in front of me. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. We stopped when I heard someone cleared its throat. I turned around to see my friends' shocked faces. Oh, boy. I have some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secret #2

{Last Chapter}

I turned around to see who it was. I can't believe it. The one of my biggest secrets was actcally standing right in front of my face. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. We stopped when I heard someone cleared its throat. I turned around to see my friends' shocked faces. Oh boy I have some explaining to do.

I was little awkward with the situation right now. "Hey, guys. I know I should told you about him," they nodded before I went on, "as you see, we are twins. His name is Andrew M. Moon."

"Hey, guys! It is nice to meet y'all," Andrew said.

Dez walked up and said, "Andrew, I have some questions for you."

"Go ahead, buddy! I won't bite," Andrew said happily.

"What is your middle name and who is the oldest twin?"

"Um, don't tell anybody, okay," Andrew said nervously. "My full name is Andrew Mary Moon."

Everybody snickered because Andrew and I may be twins, but our parents would never leave one out for a girly middle name. Trish said, still laughing, "Austin Monica and Andrew Mary Moon! How classic!"

"Trish," I whined.

"Austin is the oldest twin," Andrew said, answering Dez's question.

"Wow! You guys looked exactly alike. Almost that I couldn't tell which is Austin or Andrew," Ally said shockingly.

"I know," Andrew and I said at the same time.

"And you guys sounded exactly alike! I can't even tell which you are," Trish said shockingly.

"Okay, okay! We sounded and looked exactly alike. But please introduce yourselves," I said patiently.

"Oh, sorry! The name is Ally," she said happily.

"I am Dez, Trish's boyfriend," he said. Andrew looked at him weirdly.

"It's okay. He's Dez, that just who he is," I said.

"And I am Trish, Austin's manager," Trish said professionally.

"It is very nice to meet you! I am looking forward getting know you guys! I just moved back in Miami! I wanted to get spend time with my family," Andrew said happily.

"Sorry, guys! But we have a lot of catching up to do. See you guys as soon as I can! Bye," I said to my best friends.

Andrew and I walked out of Sonic Boom to my car. After we got in my car, I felt happy to have him back. I started the car. The whole ride was complete silence. I drove to my…er I mean our house. I stopped the car and looked at Andrew. He seemed happy to be back. We got out of the car and walked to the door. I saw a note on the door and it says:

Austin,

Your brother is here and your father and I are going to a business trip for 5 years. I expect more from you, Austin! No wild parties! We trust you guys to take a good care of the house. We will pay the bills from here. Sorry, I have to leave without saying proper good bye. I miss you so much,

With lots of love,

Your mom

P.S.: Pancakes are in microwave

Andrew and I really glad that we got the house to ourselves for 5 years. We ran in at the same time and we got stuck. We struggled and wrestled until I won because my love of pancakes made me wild. I ran into the kitchen and opened the microwave. I found another note in the microwave. It's says:

Sorry, Austin! I just got hungry. So I ate the pancakes.

Love your brother,

Andrew

I glared at Andrew, who was smirking. I am so mad at him! "You ate my damn pancakes! You know how much I LOVE pancakes!"

"Ain't my fault that I LOVE pancakes as much as you do," he said, still smirking.

"I will get you! You will regret it soon," I said with my world famous evil grin.

"Oh, no! I am scared! I am scared that you would…oh come on you wouldn't able to get me back! HAHAHAHA," Andrew laughed at me.

I said to him, "Okay then, I have to take me a shower. So see you…" I trailed off while walking up to my room. I stripped down my clothes. I saw that I have a hard-on and I had better get rid of it before it started to hurt. I walked to the bathroom with the hard-on; I mean the house's huge that it took me 2 minutes to walk from my room to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. After I got to the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I enjoyed the view of my body. I looked closer to see that my eyes were dark from lust.

"I'd better get in the shower before my stick start to hurt like hell," I mumbled. I got in the shower and turned on the cold water. I was jerking off in the shower and it felt good. I heard someone called out my name. I moved the curtains to see who it was.

"Austin, do you want to go out on a date that I came up for us? I really missed you so much," someone said.

I shut off the water and stepped out of the tub. "I prefer to have one in the house tonight, but sure babe. I had better get dressed."

"No! I mean, you don't have to, Austin! I like it the way you looked! Only in the dry skin," someone mumbled the last part.

I slapped his arm lightly and he winced. "Austin! That hurts," he said, fake pouting.

I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the bathroom. He followed me to my room. I turned to him and asked, "Would you please put lotion on me?"

"Of course! You are my boyfriend and I am your boyfriend! I would love to do it for you," he said, getting the lotion off the little table next to my bed.

Surprise, I am gay and so in love. That was my second secret, being gay. He started to put lotion on me from head-to-toe. The best part he did was to put lotion on my cock. I moaned at his touch. I felt my balls tighten and released my milk into his hands and his face. He put his hands to his and licked the milk off his fingers. "So delicious, and I can't wait to do furthermore," he moaned, while still licking my milk off. "You know that I love you, Austin?"

"I never heard you said that to me before," I said sarcastically. He stared at me in shock. "I am kidding, and of course. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!"

We silently kissed each other on the lips.


	3. Secret 3

Chapter 3: Secret #3

He looked up and down on my body, made me hard again. I got up from the bed and pushed him down on the bed. I stood tall and naked. He looked at me and wondering what I have on mind. He was surprised that I straddled him while taking off his clothes except for his boxers. I crass my hands over his rock-hard abs. He moaned loudly, loudly enough to send me over edge. I got up and earned a groan from my boyfriend. "Austin, why had you stopped," he whined, "And stop teasing me."

"Sorry…I can't help myself. But I have surprise for you. Just sit back and relax," I said lustfully and sexily.

He laid back on the bed and relaxed a little. I walked out of my room to my parents' room to grab something so I could tease him some more. I came back, and my boyfriend looked at me like he never found my wild side. Before he had a chance to get up, I pushed him down forcefully and connected his hands to the handcuffs and connected the handcuffs on the bed board. And I handcuffed his ankles to the bed board. After I finished trapping him, I grabbed the pair of scissors off the table and I looked at him lustfully, "Are these boxers your favorite?"

"No, and why?"

Before answering him, I cut off his boxers, and threw somewhere in my room. I said, "Well, that the only way that I don't have to take handcuffs off of your ankles."

"Damn, Austin. You always amaze me."

I looked at his nine inch cock, which was in front of my mouth. His cock was almost the same size as my cock, but my cock was nine and a half. Anyway, I started to lick, suck, and kissed his cock. He moaned loudly again. I stopped what I was doing. He looked at me with lust clouded over his eyes, "Austin, what did I say about teasing," he asked forcefully.

I smirked, "Well then, will you apologize for what you did?"

"I am sorry, Austin," he said, not so sure why.

"Well, I will be continuing what I left off," I said sexily.

He looked at me angrily and lustfully. I sat on top of his cock. I held his cock to set it straight to my butt hole. I paused when I heard a groan from my boyfriend. He looked like he wanted to break off the handcuffs and crass over my body like no one else did before. I pushed myself down and we both groaned at the same time. How strange that we almost have same size of cocks and our moans and groans sounded exactly same. I am so glad that he is my boyfriend. There were lots of things that I loved about him. He is amazing, sweet, out-going, carefree, and clumsy. We have so much in common! We LOVE pancakes, to color outside of the lines in the color books, to watch Zalien movies, and also have same secrets that no one knew about! Even our best friends! Okay, that person should be familiar to you guys! Okay, let me give you a hint…my boyfriend name was…I can't say it yet. All right, I will need to get this off my chest…he was Andrew Mary Moon. Yup, my brother, my best friend, and boyfriend. Dating my own brother was my third secret. I knew it was wrong, but I still love him so much! PLEASE don't judge me.

"Now, Andrew," he looked up at me before I continued, "don't you want me to stop teasing you?"

"Yes, please! Please let me go! I would do anything for you."

"Okay, come closer."

Classic Andrew didn't realize about the handcuffs, he got up and got pulled back down by the handcuffs. I laughed so hard. I stopped when Andrew glared playfully at me. I cleared my throat and leaned closer before continuing, "The secret for me to stop teasing you is not to," I leaned really close to his ears and turned my voice to a whisper, "eat my damn pancakes next time and it won't happen again."

Andrew looked at me playfully, "I am so sorry, Austin. For eating your damn pancakes. From now on, I will taste the pancakes from your mouth after you finish eating your pancakes. Does that make you happy?"

Seriously! After he said that made me hard again. "Yes, Andrew, you don't have to taste the pancakes from my mouth. You just don't take something that belongs to someone else. All you have to do is ask and I will lend you some. Okay, baby?"

Andrew nodded before I took the handcuffs off of him. In surprise attack, Andrew grabbed me and slammed his cock into me. I moaned loudly and my hands snaked its way to Andrew's hair. My hands has mind of its own. They started massaging Andrew's scalp. We continued until we reached our climax. I noticed that we done this "brotherly bond" for six hours! The longest "bond" ever! Andrew and I weren't able to do it, because of our parents were in the house. Like I said they might don't accept me and Andrew as their sons who were gay and dated each other. Anyway, I collapsed over Andrew. I got off of him and laid next to Andrew. I looked over my phone on the table. I grabbed the phone off the table and saw the missed messages from Ally, Dez, and Trish. I put in the unlock code and saw what all the messages were about. My eyes widened. Andrew got up and kissed my forehead and asked, "What is wrong? Is everything okay? Why are you look like someone knew our secrets. Please tell me!"

Oh holy shit.

I turned off my phone and sighed, "Ally, Dez, and Trish wanted to meet you."

Andrew looked at me like I am crazy, "They already met me…why would they want meet me for the sec…oh I see what you mean."

I smacked Andrew back of his head lightly, "Exactly! I don't want to reveal who I am dating! Oh my fucking gosh! What will I do?"

Did you know that I always looked up to Andrew, because he always came up with good ideas. Andrew may be little off sometimes, but he was really wise like "Good Advice Dez." Andrew thought for few mintunes before spoke up, "Austin, there was the only way to get them off your back is to tell them that you are gay…and went through bad break up."

I looked at him shockingly, "Andrew! I am a bad liar! If they found out about my "secret relationship," lot of things wouldn't be the same with them. I can't risk losing them."

Andrew kissed me on the lips and looked at me, "Austin, you have two choices. Either you tell them so they would not be too mad or they would find out themselves so they might don't want come around you anymore because you have been keeping secrets from them!"

I took back everything what I said. Now you see? That why I always looked up to Andrew. I sent them a text and I sigh, "Okay, I sent them a text to meet up near Mini's so I would tell them the truth. But except the part who I am dating. Okay?"

Andrew and I got up from the bed, we went to the bathroom once again. We took our showers. We put on our swimsuits. How strange that I am wearing pink and Andrew was wearing blue. Oh well. We put on our t-shirts and flip-flops. We walked out of the house and I locked the door of the house. I put the keys in my pocket. Andrew and I walked from our house to Mini's. I didn't really need the car for that. I looked at Andrew. Andrew looked at me wide-eyed. "What is wrong? Something's on my face?"

"Worst! Hickey on your neck," Andrew panicked.

Oh shit, we said at the same time. "Okay, here's the idea I will have my friends to sit on my left side and you sit on my right side? Is that okay?"

"I don't know…," Andrew trailed off.

We still were figuring out a way to avoid Ally. Dez, and Trish from seeing my hickey. Andrew saw the store. "Austin! I have an amazing idea! Please come with me," Andrew said, while dragging me to the store. Then I realized what the store was for, I smiled at Andrew and said it was the most awesome idea ever! After we finished buying what I needed. We walked to Mini's and saw my friends sitting at the table, chatting like there's no tomorrow. Andrew gave me a hopeful smile, so I did the same. Now, it was the time to face my fear…losing my best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reveal Secret #2 to My Friends

Andrew and I walked up to them. Andrew and I sat at the table with them. Everybody stopped talking, because they tried to figure out who am I or Andrew. So I spoke up, "Hey guys! I heard…well read that you wanted to meet my love of life. The truth is…do you promise you wouldn't be mad?" They nodded anxiously before I continued, "I don't have a girlfriend and I never had one."

Dez looked at me stupidly, "Seriously! You said you have your love of life!"

"Dez, Ally, and Trish…I am gay," I said, calmly as I could.

"You are, aren't you," Dez said weirdly.

Andrew squinted his eyes at Dez, and I said, "Andrew, like I said. Dez is who he is."

Ally, Trish, and Dez were wide-eyed like anime characters. I panicked; I guess it was not the best idea to reveal my relationship with Andrew if they would look at me like that again! "Guys! Guys! Please say something."

They blinked and still shocked. "Austin, why didn't you tell us? Don't you trust us," Ally said, with hurt in her voice.

"I am so sorry, guys! I just had a hard time to reveal myself in the right time. But of course, I trust you guys. Would you feel the same way if you were gay or lesbian," I pointed out. They nodded in understanding. I sighed in relief. "Group bear hug?"

They nodded again, we all hugged at the same time, but I let Ally hug me first. She wrapped her arms around my neck to hug me. Then Andrew, Dez, and Trish joined in. After we finished hugging, I saw Ally looked at her left arm. I panicked again. Am I having panic attacks all the time or something?! "Austin? Why do you have make-up on your neck," she asked curiously, "and why there's a bruise on your neck? Oh my gosh! Your boyfriend is in Miami! He gave you hickey!"

I stuttered the words, not so sure what to say.

"Well, Austin. Will you tell me who your boyfriend is? I having chills to meet him," they all said at the same time.

I panicked once again. I looked around and gave in, "Okay, guys! You got me."

"Well! We will have dinner at Ally's house tonight to celebrate with your boyfriends. Well…our boyfriends. Me, Ally and you. Dez and Andrew, your girlfriends too," Trish said happily.

Oh shit. Again.

Then Trish grabbed my shirt and balled it up in her fist, "You better be there. You cannot avoid this dinner party. Do you understand me?"

I nodded in fear. "Well, guys! Thanks again. For understanding me. I can't wait for you guys to meet my boyfriend," I said happily (Note to sarcasm).

We said our good-byes. Andrew and I walked back to the house. After I closed the door, I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned around to see Andrew was meters away from my face. I shivered when I felt his breath on my lips. We stared at each other until Andrew spoke up, "Well, Austin. Since you told your friends about your secrets #1 and 2. #3 is coming up very soon at Ally's house tonight. If they don't accept us dating each other, I won't give shit about them. We still have each other. Am I right," I nodded. "Well, if they accept the fact that we are dating, they might as well being shocked about it, but be happy for us."

"Thanks, Andrew. That's really makes my day," I said softly.

We started kissing, then making out. Andrew torn his swollen lips from mine and traveled kisses down on my jawline to my neck to leave a mark. I love it when he done this every time. We pulled apart when something hits me. "Oh, Andrew! We got to get ready for dinner tonight, or maybe no dinner because we might get kick out before we have a chance to eat." We both laughed at my comment. "If we got kicked out, then we will come back here to continue what we have left off," I said lustfully. We silently kissed again.

We got dressed for "come with your dates" dinner or just "come with your dates". We left out of the house once again. We dressed really nicely. We both wore skinny jeans and tight wife beater shirts. But different shores. Andrew wore black converses and I wore Nike high tops. But thought that we looked nice, if you can see it. We started walking to Ally's house. While I was behind Andrew. As you could tell that Andrew was teasing me, swaying his ass in front of me. You son of bitch, I thought. We got to Ally's house just in time for dinner. Ally's father was not home, because he has to go to a wedding or something. I don't really care less. I rung the bell and we waited until Ally opened the door. She was wearing a black tight dress with 3-inch high heels. Nice! Dallas would love the way you looked, I thought.

"Aw, thanks Austin," Ally said, with little hint of hurt in her voice. I noticed it but I brushed it off.

"What are you talking about," I said confusedly.

"Oh, you must have talked your thought out loud."

"Oh, I see. Thanks, Ally."

"No problem. As I wanted you guys to know, that almost everybody are here for dinner. So, Austin and Andrew. Where are your dates?"

I looked at Andrew; he gave me a hopeful smile. I took a deep breath and said, "There is something I have to tell you. This time would be the last."

Everybody, including Dallas, came in to hear out what I was about to say. I sighed again and spoke, "I wanted to tell you about this…"


	5. Secret 3 Revealed to My Friends

Everybody, including Dallas, came in to hear out what I was about to say. I sighed again and spoke, "I wanted to tell you about this…that Andrew and I are dating for a long time. He is my love of life. He is my everything, my syrup or butter; he is a world to me. He hasn't missed every step of my success of becoming famous. Even though Ally helped me to write songs, Andrew had done that too. I am not saying that I preferred Andrew than Ally or Ally than Andrew. I love you both so much. Andrew and I shared same dreams together. We wanted to become singers. But Andrew has to put his dreams on pause because he has stage fright. I have done every way possible to get him on his feet for the first time. I mean, look at Ally," Dez walked up close to Ally to look at her. "I don't mean 'look at Ally', she gotten over stage fright because of me. I wanted Andrew to get out of his shell to show the world who he wanted to be. I am so happy that he is still working on his fear. If you don't want us to be around you guys anymore, just say something. Please."

They wide-eyed like anime characters, I panicked again. I began to worry about this. I looked at Ally, because she blinked first. Ally said and done something that she never said and done before. Her exact words were, "Austin and Andrew," she walked to the door to open it. "I am sorry, but I have to ask you to leave. I believe that we don't want to see the fucking gay brothers, who are dating each other, ever AGAIN. We accept the fact that you are gay. But not accepting the fact that you were gay with your own motherfucking twin brother. Why can you date someone who don't relate to or look like you. So I repeat, LEAVE THE HOUSE AND NEVER EVER COME NEAR US AGAIN," Ally shouted with hurt in her voice.

She really insulted us, but mostly me. Because I am her…well was her best friend. I said, "Well, fine. If that what you want. I am gladly to do so," I said proudly. "I don't care what anyone thought of us. All I care that I am with Andrew and never leave his side. So this is a good-bye," I said while dragging Andrew out of the house. I turned around to see that Ally shut the door hard. I mean hard. I shrugged it off and held hands with Andrew. Fuck anybody who talk shit about us. I am holding hands with Andrew Mary Moon. And I am very proud of it. I smiled at myself and Andrew. We walked to our house and I locked the door. Andrew slammed me to the door and started kissing me on the lips feverishly. I loved it when Andrew does that. LOVE IT. I grabbed his legs to wrap around me. I zipped down both of our zippers to take out our cocks. I started to grid against his cock. He moaned into my mouth. I said lustfully, "Come on, let's take all of this upstairs. On my…er I mean our bed."

He nodded. I walked upstairs while holding Andrew's ass. Every time Andrew made a sexy move in my mouth, I grabbed his ass really hard. He gasped into my mouth. I smirked in the kiss. I got to our room and closed the door behind me. Andrew lead back so I could fall above him on our bed. I started to take off my pants and my underwear because my arching cock needed to be loose. I took off my shirt, too. I got harder when Andrew got more harder after he saw my naked body above him. "Babe, wanna have fun," I asked sexily.

"As if 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'," Andrew said jokely. (If you know the song. I don't own it.)

Then I chuckled at his comment, "Before I continue what I was doing. You have to answer my question."

Andrew groaned, "Austin! You know the answer to the question!"

"Maybe I don't really know what you want," I said teasily.

"Just dammit, Austin! I do wanna have fun! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY," he said with pleasing in his voice.

"That would be my pleasure," I said before taking Andrew's clothes off and slammed my cock into him.

Andrew moaned loudly, loudly enough that everybody, who lives near us, would able to hear him. I put a finger in my ear before saying, "Andrew, that is not loud enough. That means I am not doing my job right. So tell me what do you want for me to make it better."

"Just slam your cock into me without showing me any mercy! Just fucking hard enough that I can't really get up from the bed in the morning. FUCK ME DAMN HARD!"

I responded to him by slamming my cock so hard that I heard him scream so loud that could make my eardrums pop. I turned Andrew over so I could fuck him in doggy style. Andrew really love it, I could tell. I reached down to grab his cock and started to stroke it. "Austin, can I slam my cock into you? Please," Andrew said , so desperate.

"Not yet, I want to taste your cock before it goes into my ass. How about after I give you the blowjob, you have to give me a blowjob. I didn't have one for a long time since the day you left."

"Fine, Austin," Andrew said while pulling my cock out of him. "How about I will give you blowjob right now? Mmmm?"

I laid down on the bed. I had my legs wide open, so Andrew could get the clear view of my cock and my balls. Andrew licked his lips before going forward to me. I gasped, and then I moaned when Andrew's magic tongue swirled all over my cock. He deep-throated me. Before Andrew had a chance to take more of me into him, I grabbed fistful of his beautiful golden hair and I started to face-fuck him. Andrew didn't complain, but got my hint to stop moving his head and still using his tongue to taste me. I had my eyes closed and I saw the flash through my eyelids. I opened my eyes back up to see where that came from. I shrugged it off and continued moaning. I stopped face-fucking him and started to massage my brother's scalp to let him know it is okay to continue. He got my hint and he took my cock out of his mouth because he needed air. He had been giving me blowjob almost 7 minutes. That means 7 minutes without air. I already felt bad for him. So I put Andrew in my position, so I could give him blowjob too. Just to be fair. I started to deep-throat him. We were exactly same because Andrew grabbed fistful of my hair and face-fucked me. I stopped because Andrew stopped thrusting to me. I took him out of my mouth and asked him. "Is everything okay here, Andrew?"

"I thought I saw the camera flash in our room," he said, unsure about what he actually saw.

"Well, you are not alone. I seemed to see that…wait did you just said camera flash?"

"Well, hell yeah! I felt like someone is our there wanted to get revenge on one of us."

"Why not both of us?"

"Because I have been an angel," he put both of his hands under his chin and smile like an innocent child. How cute.

"Damn you, Andrew, We are twins and I knew you so well that you did something behind my back. Am I right?"

Andrew gave in, "Okay, you got me."

"What do you mean," I said little nervous what he was about to say.

"Well, remember that time you said, 'so see you…' After you got in the shower. I gave myself a hand job in every room in the house. I held the bathroom that you were in, last. And you were fully unaware of it. And I wanted to let you know that I wanted to fuck you senseless in the shower. So you got into my trap. I never wanted to get out of the house for a date. I just wanted to fuck you in the shower, but you got out. But instead I fucked you in your…er I mean our room."

"So entire time you wanted to fuck me senseless, and why didn't you try? Next time, while I am fully unaware of it. You need a plan. You gotta to do better than that," I said while patting my hand on his shoulder.

I heard my phone on the table vibrated. I took the phone off the table and unlock my phone. My eyes widen. I just wanted to cry myself to death. I can't believe they would do something to me like that! Andrew saw tears in my eyes. Before he had a chance to comfort me, I ran out of the room to hide. Wow. My so called "friends" who I have been surrounded myself with, would embarrass me. Andrew found my hiding place.

"What is wrong, Austin," he asked with worry in his voice.

"Andrew," I said starting sobbing, "I don't know where to start…but I can show you this."

I unlock my phone and showed him something. He read the phone, and then I saw fiery in his eyes, "Where are they?! They shouldn't make you feel ashamed."

I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "Andrew, don't do that. They will soon regret. But right now they are angry at ME. So…"

"Austin! Don't defend them! They made you feel worthless."

"Andrew, thank you for your concern. But if you try to get reason with them, the problems will get worse than it is now."

Andrew was about to protest but he sat next to me to comfort me because I am crying right now. 'Why?' I wondered. 'Why would they do that to me? What did I do wrong?'


End file.
